1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing technology and, more particularly to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine or a multi-function peripheral machine and an image processing method and program and a recording medium such as an SD card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-function peripheral machines having a copy function, a printer function, a scanner function and a facsimile function, have become available in the market. A multi-function peripheral machine prints an image on a print paper when serving as a copy machine or a printer, and reads an image from an original when serving as a copy machine or a scanner, and exchange image data with other equipments through a telephone line when serving as a facsimile machine. Such a multi-function peripheral machine is disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-84383    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-54791
In recent years, in many cases, electronic equipment and information technology equipments have been used by being connected with devices according to various standards such as a USB device, an IEEE1349 device, etc. Multi-function peripheral machines are not exception. However, since multi-function peripheral machines are commonly used by many people in many cases and various kinds of programs are executed in various modes in many cases, there is a problem in that which function of the multi-function peripheral machines is used to control a function relating to those devices by which mode.